One Night
by mamamae
Summary: Summery: Who would have thought one night could change his life so much...  Slash/Het. HPDM HPGW  Rated M for language and because I am not quite used to the rating system yet.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and gang do not belong to me, I wish they did.

Summary: Who would have thought one night could change his life so much...

Harry sat in a room at St. Muggos waiting for the healer to come in. He shook his head trying to figure out what had happened to his life. How had it all came down to this? He let his mind slip back a year in time.

Flashback

Ginny was so beautiful. They had just spent a few days away as a type of reward to themselves and the children. It was a perfect weekend. The children hadn't even fought. Ginny and he had laughed and talked as they drove the muggle rental car back to Godrics Hollow. Somehow Harry had always known they would end up moving here. They children slept peacefully in the back for the whole ride. Ginny could not believe how well behaved they had been for the trip. They were normally pretty good children, but they were children so they had their little spats. When they finally made it home Ginny and he had woken the children and took them up to bed. It had been a long weekend, and they were very tired. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and told her that he loved her. They fell asleep almost as soon as they hit their pillows.

The next morning Harry woke the children and got them fed and dressed to go to the burrow to spend some time with their grandparents before school started. He let Ginny sleep in as she had seemed so exhausted last night. Molly arrived and he had told her that he would have Ginny floo call her later when she woke up. He had taken the week off to spend with the children before they returned to school, so he had no pressing issues to run off to. He spoke to Mione on the cell phones that they insisted were a necessity of life, unpacked the car and cleaned up the house the muggle way. Ginny never understood why he didn't use magic for this. He had tried time and again to explain it to her, how it calmed him, she would just smile at him in a way that said that she loved him even if he was foolish. Around 11 he decided he would like to take Ginny to lunch just the two of them. He loved her as much as when he married her and still enjoyed spoiling her. As he went to their room he thought it rather odd that she hadn't woken yet. As he neared the bed he spoke to her gently. "Ginny, Love, it's time to wake up" He reached out to touch her shoulder, it was oddly cold. He started to pull the blankets up over her and thought she was too cold. "Ginny!" he said loudly. He shook her. She didn't stir. So cold he thought. He shook her again, this time turning her a bit. That was when he noticed her face. Her beautiful nose was smashed in a very unnatural way. She was slightly purple. This was not right! Something was wrong!" No!" he shouted at the walls. He went a little crazy; he slapped her arms screaming for her to wake up. She couldn't do this to him! Not now, when everything in his life was finally perfect! He went to run from the room to get help, but he couldn't leave her. Thankfully there was a fireplace in their room. He fire called Arthur at work. He would know what to do. Arthur came through immediately.

"Oh merlin" Arthur said as he looked at the woman he thought of as his baby girl. "Not my Ginny!" Arthur made a fire call to the healer. All Harry could do was weep. The healer said it was heart attack. There was nothing that could have been done. Ron and Mione came. So many people were there. Harry hadn't called any of them and wondered how they had gotten there so quickly. Harry just wept. He blamed himself. He even said so. The healer shook him and told him to never say that again. There was no way to know this would happen and nothing he could have done. She had not died in the morning while Harry was awake, but probably an hour or so after they went to sleep. Harry asked Ron to bring him the children, but please not to tell them. He port keyed them to the front yard where Harry was waiting. He didn't want the children in the house just yet. The children knew instantly that something was wrong. James spoke first, while Albus and Lily watched helplessly on the verge of tears. "Father is something wrong? Where is Mum?" Harry started crying again. He called his children to him and wrapped his arms around them. "I'm so sorry, something has happened." Albus always the smart one spoke next. "Mums not with us anymore is she?" Harry's knees began to buckle. Lily being the smallest and not quite understanding yelled at her brother and father. "Mum loves us she would never leave us! I should jinx you for even thinking it!" Harry could only cry more, she was so like Ginny with her fiery temper. "Lily, come here." He said, "Mum didn't leave us dear. She has passed from this world to the next." At this all three burst into tears. The next few days were a blur for Harry. He remembered the funeral, all the visitors, the gifts and cards. There were flowers, oh how Ginny would have loved the flowers. Harry managed to get through the next few months somehow. The children and he had spoken to mind healers to get through their grief, but it wasn't enough. The house was so full of hurt and anger. At times it didn't even seem like they were a family any more. Just four people who lived in the same house sometimes. Harry spent the monthly anniversary of Ginny's death in tears for the first few months, barely registering he was alive. He had quit his job. He didn't really need to work anyway. He was the Boy Who Lived! He was rich beyond your wildest dreams. But what did that matter if he couldn't bring back his Ginny or help his children through all of this.

Harry began to spend the monthly anniversaries of her death at the pub. He would get drunk and crawl home to his empty bed and weep. After a month or two he started going out more frequently. Sometimes every weekend. He never went alone. He always had Mione, Ron and some of their other friends with them.

End flashback

Harry was brought back to reality when the healer came in. "Mr. Potter, I hear you haven't been feeling very well. Can you tell me your symptoms?" The healer asked.

Harry blushed a bit, "Well you see I haven't been feeling very well, can't keep down my food at times, but am starving. I am so tired but I feel like all I do is sleep. Do you think I could have been hit with a curse and not known it, or slipped a potion?"

The healer smiled gently, "I would like to run a few tests, and do a diagnostic scan if you don't mind." Harry agreed and lay back on the narrow cot to be scanned. The healer ran a series of complicated patterns over Harry's body and drew some blood.

He smiled at Harry and said they would know something soon. Harry watched him leave and couldn't help looking at his arse as he walked out. He couldn't help it. He had known he was bi since fifth year. That was when he had his only male partner. Harry let his mind slip back.

Flashback

They knew it could never last, but Harry loved this boy with all his heart. They both knew they would have to grow up and marry women to carry on their families. Harry had already decided to marry Ginny Weasley. He loved her, and she adored him. She could give him the family he desired. The one thing he had truly always wanted. But not yet, now was his time with his love. The boy he thought about constantly. No one could ever know about them. Secret meetings in the room of requirement were all they would ever have. He thought of that last night they shared.

This white blond boy had stolen the chosen ones heart and was doing very wicked things to his body with that perfect mouth of his. Licking, sucking, nibbling and blowing on different parts of Harry till he was beyond all rational thought. "Draco" Harry moaned, whimpering more than he liked. "Please" That one word was enough to send his silver eyed god into action. He carefully pulled himself up to Harry's level wrapped his arms around his green eyed lover and kissed him ravenously before entering him. This was round two for them tonight so he didn't have to prepare his love. He slid into Harry and moaned his name. When they were done, Draco wrapped his arms around his lover. They both knew it must end soon, but neither wanted to speak of it. As Harry slipped off to sleep in Draco's arms, he whispered the words he had been hoping for and dreading at the same time. "I love you Dray" When Harry woke in the morning, he was alone. He knew before he saw the note that he had lost his Draco. The note was not as cruel as he had expected but was quite blunt. Draco wanted nothing more to do with him. They were over. Harry wept for hours.

End Flashback

Harry was surprised when a small blond nurse slipped into the room. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Potter, but there's a question about one of your test results. Would it be ok if I took just a bit more blood?" Harry thought nothing of it and allowed her to draw the blood and slip out quietly.

Harry wished that he had never seen Draco after that terrible day at Hogwarts. But he had, numerous times. The most recent had been the most shocking. Sitting in a pub ten months after Ginny's death, harry had looked across the room and there he was. Sitting alone with a glass of fire whiskey. Before Harry knew what was happening, mione was up and across the bar asking him to join them. Ron looked at Harry and said "I know he was always a prat to us in school, but he is a great asset to Mione at work and he even apologized for the way he treated her. They get along like old friends now."

Harry was silently praying Draco would refuse, but as usual fate decided to fuck with him. Harry ordered another fire whiskey as Draco approached, "Just bring the bottle" he said. After that things got kind of fuzzy for Harry. He remembered Ron getting drunk and Mione having to take him home. She asked Draco to take Harry home because he was obviously sloshed. He remembered leaving the pub with Draco, but they didn't go back to Godrics Hollow. He vaguely remembered a nice flat with a large four poster bed in the middle of the open layout. Draco had apperated them there and true to form Harry had almost landed on his arse. But Draco caught him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist and pulling him back firmly against his chest. Harry remembered Draco taking him to the bed, asking Harry if he was sure he wanted this. Harry remembered giving his consent and pulling Draco in for a kiss. Harry had brief flashes of memory of pale skin, long fingers, Draco's beautiful body, pleading with the blond to take him, fill him, and make him feel whole again. In the morning he woke to find the blond sex god sitting on the edge of the bed with a hangover potion which Harry drank gratefully. Draco went on to explain that this was the flat he used when he worked late and didn't wish to wake Astoria or their son by coming in late. He told Harry that while he enjoyed last night, Astoria would not take well to him associating with his past lover so it would be better not to floo or owl him. If Draco had some spare time to see Harry, he would let him know. Then Draco stood, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of his robes and told Harry that he was more than welcome to stay till he was awake and dressed as he was leaving for Paris with Astoria shortly and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Then he walked to the fireplace and flooed out before Harry could say a thing.

That had been just over a month ago. Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears. When he opened them his healer was walking back in and smiling at him. The healer explained what was wrong with him and what was necessary for him to do and told him he was a very strong wizard and should have no serious complications. He wanted Harry back in a month to check his progress. Harry left in a state of shock. He returned home to the house at Godrick's Hollow, and walked around in a daze. He knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure how to handle it. Finally he decided to fire call. Being the Golden Boy he had no problem reaching the private office floo at the ministry. He waited for the person to answer and made a simple statement before ending the call "I am at home. We need to talk. I'm pregnant Draco."

A/N~ OK what did you think? Keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I am not very confident in how it turned out. This is a one shot for now, but I may write a sequel. This has not been to a beta so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
